Wherever You Will Go
by anarchyartist23
Summary: F/Hr, G/Hr. "If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go."


_So this is a Fred/Hermione and a George/Hermione post-DH. So yes, Fred is dead (dfja;dkkfjads;fj!) and its time for everyone to move on. Enjoy!_

**Wherever You Will Go**

_**So lately, been wondering,  
**__**who will be there to take my place.**_

Hermione lay in the damp field a little ways away from the Burrow, staring up at the starry sky. Her mind wandered to a conversation she had had there a year prior.

_"If I don't make it through this, promise me you'll find someone who makes you happy. I want you to keep living." The red head whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to his side._

_She shook her head, burying it half in his chest, "Don't say that." She mumbled, kissing his neck._

_"Just please, promise me." He said, all the while wondering in his head who would be the one to make her happy when he was inevitably gone._

_She nodded silently, before leaning up and capturing his lips in a kiss. _

Tears stung at her eyes as she thought of Fred, it had been nearly three months since he had died; three long months.

Sometimes it was like she was just waiting for him to get back from work, she still couldn't fathom that he was actually gone.

_**When I'm gone you'll need love,  
**__**to light the shadows on your face.**_

Being in love with Fred, no matter for how short a time, had been the best thing to ever happen to Hermione. There were times during the war when she wasn't sure if she could've made it without him.

The smile he saved just for her, the secret letters he sent her signed only "Forever Yours". She had known he was the one when he kissed only an hour before fleeing Hogwarts and Umbridge with his twin brother.

When he died she fell back into the shadows, separating herself from the celebration and the subsequent sorrow. She needed the love he had given her to feel alive again.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all,  
**__**Then between the sand and stone,  
**__**could you make it on your own?**_

When she had seen his broken body among the dead she had vowed to herself that she would never again fall in love; she would rather spend the rest of her life alone then replace him.

Her promise to him was nearly forgotten, she couldn't be without him but she also couldn't be with anyone else. She found herself wishing she had never loved him, then cursing herself for feeling that. It was after all only her grief.

She wasn't the only one affected by it. George wouldn't speak to anyone and Mrs. Weasley had taken to randomly crying. So many had been lost that in the greater scheme of things Fred's life seemed inconsequential.

But it wasn't, he was a hero and to one family he meant more than he ever knew.

**_If I could, then I would,  
_****_I'll go wherever you will go.  
_**_**Way up high or down low,  
****I'll go wherever you will go.**_

He had promised her he would be wherever she needed him to be. She remembered the conversation clearly.

_"I'm leaving tomorrow." She whispered quietly, looking anywhere's but at his face. The Burrow was quiet, everyone had long since gone to sleep. She had found him downstairs sitting in the kitchen and staring aimlessly out the window._

_He had known she was leaving, but hearing her say it had finalized things. "I'll go with you."_

_"You know you can't." Her voice was regretful, she would have given anything to let him come with them, but it had to be just the three of them._

_He shook his head, "I'll find you, after all this is over, when you come back and then I'll never leave you. I will go anywhere's with you."_

_She approached him slowly, taking his hands in hers when she reached him, "And that is why I love you Fred Weasley."_

_"I love you too."_

**_And maybe, I'll find out,  
a way to make it back someday.  
To watch you, to guide you,  
through the darkest of your days._**

Sometimes she was sure he was watching her, lurking just around the corner. Those were usually the days when things were the hardest.

She could hear clearly the things he had said to her moments before the Death Eaters had compromised Hogwarts.

_"Don't cry over me 'Mione." He said, a half smile playing on his lips; he was always a jokester._

_She hit him lightly in the chest, "That isn't funny Fred."_

_His face turned serious as he pulled her slightly away from the others, "I'm serious. If I don't make it out of here, don't cry over me. Move on, be happy, you're young, you're gorgeous and you deserve that; especially after all of this."_

_"Stop it. We'll talk after, watch your back." Then with a kiss she turned and walked away._

_"I love you!" He called after her._

_Turning briefly she responded, "I love you too, more than you will ever know."_

**_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all,  
then I hope there's someone out there,  
who can bring me back to you._**

_Percy had dragged his body to the Great Hall, his sobs echoing throughout the massive room. Hermione had been sitting with Ginny, their arms around one another as they sobbed when she spotted him._

Hermione shifted on the grass uneasily thinking about it, thinking about how peaceful his face had looked. A ghost of a smile still covered his face and her body was soon racked with sobs.

Her eyes began to water more as the memories came back to her. All the good times they had had were outweighed by those final moments when she looked in his lifeless eyes.

**_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high, or down low,  
I'll go wherever you will go._**

_He had snuck to the Shell Shack despite warnings from other members of the Order. When he climbed into her window that night she had thrown herself onto him, smothering him with kisses._

_It had been her first time and she didn't regret it for a minute._

_He leaned back on his knees, staring down at her with wonder in his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, his voice a hushed whisper so as not to wake the others._

_She nodded, taking in the sight of him, too wrapped up in him to even speak._

_He bent down and kissed her, "Good." Then entered her slowly, holding her close to him._

**_Run away with my heart,  
_**_**run away with my hope,  
****run away with my love.**_

**_I know now, just quite how,  
_****_my life and love might still go on,  
_**_**in your heart, in your mind,  
****I'll stay with you for all of time**_

He was gone but his love was still with her, she could feel it in her heart.

Sometimes when she closed her eyes she could see him as if he was right next to her. He wandered into her dreams on random, telling her things he had never gotten around to in life.

They were silly things like how he would've named their first kid Colgate whether it was a boy or a girl; or how he had had a sixth toe but his mother had the healer magic it away.

He talked to her just like nothing had happened in her dreams, it was like he was still there with her.

She thought about what he had told her the night after he had died, the first time he had visited her in her dreams.

_Hermione finally fell into a weary sleep after hours of crying. She dreamt of the night in the Shell Cottage, reliving it as if it was actually happening all over again._

_This time when Fred finished dressing however he lay back down next to her and said, "Be happy Hermione, he'll be good to you."_

_"Who" she had implored him, angry that he was already asking her to move on, to fulfill her promise; she was still grieving._

_"You know who."_

**_If I could, then I would,  
_****_I'll go wherever you will go.  
_****_Way up high or down low,  
_****_I'll go wherever you will go.  
_****  
_If I could turn back time,  
_****_I'll go wherever you will go.  
_****_If I could make you mine,  
_**_**I'll go wherever you will go,  
****I'll go wherever you will go.**_

She felt the ground move slightly as someone lay down next to her, pulling her close to their body. "What are you thinking about?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Him mostly, I'm sorry." She added, knowing it must hurt him to talk about him.

He kissed the top of her head softly, "Don't be."

"He wants me to be happy with you, every time I fall asleep he tells me." She chuckled to herself musing, "Fred was always a pushy one."

"He tells me the same thing."

She thought about it for a moment before responding softly, "I think I could love you, someday, I just need to heal a little. I understand if you can't wait."

"I'll wait forever, wherever you are I am."

"Thank you George."

_Enjoy! Just a little one shot, I cried while writing it. _


End file.
